In the Far off Dark
by Piirra
Summary: When an Order member strikes out on her own without the Chosen one she ends up in the first and last place she ever intended to be. Now she's learning just what she can do with the help of an unexpected ally.


**Chapter One **

**Realization **

**Disclaimer : **As par usual sadly and regrettably I own nothing in J.K's amazing world. If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this story. I would like this Disclaimer to stand for the entire story since every other time I usually forget to put one. Enjoy.

**Big Time A/U** – This is based as if the 6th and 7th books never happened. Dumbledore didn't die and such things like that. It's also based after school life, about 2 years after and Voldemort is still a growing threat to the wizarding world.

"Jetta, get me some more coffee would you?" Harry asked without looking up from his stack of papers. The whole Order was present at the table and all were concentrated on some form of work except Jetta.

"Harry, its right behind you. I really think that you can get it yourself. I'm farther from it then you are." Her dark green eyes spoke her frustration on many levels.

"How do you except me to save the wizarding world if I have to these trivial things like pouring coffee?"

"Don't trip over your ego Harry. There are more people involved in this than just you. You are just a crucial piece to a messed up puzzle."

"So? I'm the one that has to deliver the final blow." Everyone at the table shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually the Prophecy never said anything about you giving the final blow. It only said that neither could live while the other survived. Basically you could hide out and let everyone else do the work and it wouldn't matter." Jetta stood up and let her long dark hair fall down over her shoulders and to the middle of her back. "But I will not argue over such things."

She walked over to the coffee pot and poured some of the black liquid into the cup. She then brought over to Harry and slammed it down in front of him.

"There you are Harry _dearrrr." _She nearly purred the last word. Harry gave her a look of disgust and choose to ignore her last action.

"As for our next assignment, Mrs. Weasley I'll need you to find a place where you'll be able to treat people who are injured in a small forest like setting. Fred, George, myself, Ron, and Hermione will all go into this building (He handed around a piece of paper with a picture on it) and we will release all the prisoners Voldemort has taken. Everyone else will remain in different spots in the forest and we shall signal if we need you. Jetta you'll stay here just incase."

"In case of what, someone gets lost? So I can give directions about just where to go?" Jetta said in a biting tone.

"More or less." Harry said with a gruesome smile.

"You do realize that I am a trained Mediwitch and I worked at St. Mungo's until _you _asked me to come and be the quartet once more. You said you needed my help. YOU SAID YOU NEEDED ME TO DO THINGS! I haven't done anything except sit here and think about what you're all doing! What about me seems to offend you so much these days Harry?"

"It's your MANNER that offends!" Harry yelled flying out of his chair and crashing over to Jetta. He hovered over her in a menacing manner. "I brought you here to HELP me to be my ASSISTANT! NOT to go on missions like the rest of us. To _serve _me."

"To _serve you?"_ Jetta's voice shook at her rage. "To _SERVE _you. I would never serve someone so narrow minded and ARROGENT as YOU. Consider this my two weeks notice oh _Master." _ Jetta grabbed her cloak and swung it over her shoulders. "You're on your own." She walked down the hall and pulled open the door. She was just about out when a hand clasped her shoulder.

"Jetta, please don't go. Without you here I really don't think we- I - can handle Harry. I know, probably better then a lot of people that Harry can be a great prat but you can't go. The rest of us are dealing with Harry, so can you. Just for a little longer."

"Ron you don't get it. We may have been friends in school, the best of friends, but apparently all he wants with me is to play a game of master and slave. You know me better then that, I cannot deal with that. I know I acted like a prissy drama queen in there but I think it was the only way to get through to him."

"Jetta, can't you please stay. I –"Ron's ears turned a scarlet colour.

"Jetta, on your way out please fetch the paper." Harry called from inside.

"OH I'll fetch his paper." Jetta whipped out her wand and pointed it at the paper sitting on the floor. It flew into the air and burst in to thousands of pieces. The pieces flew into the house and there were several gasps and a few screams.

"There's your paper Harry you ARROGENT WORM!" Letting out a long growl, Jetta gave Ron a sorry look and appeared.

She knew exactly where she wanted to go and what she wanted to do. To hell with Harry and his good guy act.

She found herself right where see needed to be: standing right in front of the Malfoy Manor.

Piirra – Ooo cliff Hanger, not really. Anyway I would love to know what you guys think, so please review!


End file.
